At The Beginning
by purpledolpin05
Summary: How did Blue Tornado first met Solar Flare? Well it started 12 years ago...During the first day at Superhero High School, Violet Flame didn't knew what adventures she could find the moment she steps foot into her classroom.


**At The Beginning**

 **Purpledolpin05: What up fellow readers, I am back with another story for my Blue Fire saga. So I decided to write the part of how Blue Tornado and Solar Flare first met. This couple is so underrated; we have Skoliver, Jaz, Skaz, Kaziver, Horace/Bridgette. Blue Fire needs to be endgame, so this story is sort of the part 3 of the Blue Fire Saga.**

 **I do not own any of the characters of Mighty Med, or Rodissiuss, Roman and Riker from Elite Force. I only own Rina (wife of Rodissiuss/Roman and Riker's mother). Enjoy!**

 **Songs suggested listening to while reading: At The Beginning by Donna Lewis & Richard Marx, Enchanted by Taylor Swift or Adam Young cover**

* * *

Violet Flame II took a deep breath as she stood before her new classroom door.

Here she is, Mighty Academy, the Superhero High School, where her mother first went to learn how to control her powers. As soon as Violet turned 16, she inherited her mother's legacy to be the new successor, Solar Flare II.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Violet, or known by her nickname by her mother Vi, took a breath as she walked into her classroom.

The classroom was filled with various teenagers; some looked almost 18. There was a tall muscular boy with charming blonde hair. There was another geeky boy with brown hair working on some inventions on his table, it seemed like a prototype to a suit or something.

"Hi, I'm Violet-I mean Solar Flare." Violet cleared her throat before sitting beside a girl with mocha tanned skin; she wore a dark brown hood over her head with sunglasses. Violet smiled at the hooded girl.

"Hi Violet, I am Mira Mist, or known as Mesmera, my mom is Mesmerize." The hooded girl replied, she gestured over to another blonde girl with icy blue eyes. "That's Icy (Snowstorm) Welcome to this school."

Icy gave a small wave as some pale blue snowflakes formed in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Katherine Ripley, I'm from Portland! But everyone calls me Kate." A brunette girl shook Violet's hands eagerly; she motioned to a taller skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and green highlights. "This is Emerald."

"Hey," Emerald nodded.

"Alright class, settle down!" A man walked inside. He had tanned skin, with dark brown hair with slight gray streaks. "Welcome fellow freshmen, I am Rodissiuss and I will be your Hero Training teacher."

"That's the superhero Rodissiuss!" Kate mouthed over.

"No way, _THE_ Rodissiuss?! I have heard so much about him!" the geeky boy named Henry Tidwell gasped. He was one of the only Normo in school but his advanced talent in technology helped him boost a bit of popularity.

"Calm down, fanboy!" a stoic brunette boy told Henry. He looked about 17 with wispy dark brown hair and a stoic expression.

"Hey, I have my fanboy moment, ok Richard?" Henry snapped.

"Alright, so let's start and see what powers do you guys all have. Come up front, the kid with blonde hair and red suit." Rodissiuss chuckled as he motioned to a boy with blonde hair.

"So hi, my name is Tecton, and I can do this." Tecton waved a bit before he lift up the heavy marble table like he was lifting a stick.

"Impressive." Rodissiuss nodded as he clapped his hands.

"My name is Mira, and my powers are hypnotizing." Mira went next before lifting up a hand with a creepy eye.

"Psh, as if that works." Henry doubted before Mira hypnotized the ladder.

Henry stopped working on his invention before he started crawling like a puppy and ran outside to fight with before he snatches a bouncy ball from a puppy (also a student/Amicus's father) and ran back in. He dropped the ball before Mira and her peers all laughed.

"HEY! At least if you wanted to hypnotize someone, at least do it to someone who isn't me in the future!" Henry glared over as Mira smirked coyly.

"Mira, I believe that is all for today." Rodissiuss chuckled.

Emerald demonstrated that she had the ability to generate gamma rays (which she got when she was involved in an accident in a radioactive area). Icy can control ice and snow. Kate can morph into anyone or anything, since she is a shapeshifter, and earned her alias name 'Replikate' from Violet.

"Alright, Henry, your turn." Rodissiuss motioned.

"I don't really have powers, but I invent stuff. Like this thing here." Henry puts on a glove.

"What does it do?" Rodissiuss asked.

"It gives me super strength." Henry stated as he lifted a heavy locker with the glove.

"Impressive, you might consider your inventions a success." Rodissiuss nodded.

"Alright, last we have Richard Kennedy." Rodissiuss called out.

Richard walked forward before he stoically morphed into a tornado and spun around the spot.

"Alright, that's very impressive of all of you." Rodissiuss smiled a bit.

"Hey daddy!" two little 9-year-old boys called out before running inside to hug their father unannounced. One had tanned skin with large brown eyes; the other was rather pale with slightly chubby cheeks that makes you wanna squish them without mercy.

"Aw, look at those two! They are so cute!" Violet squealed a bit at the sight of the two little boys.

"They sure are, I bet they'd be handsome guys someday." Kate stated as she giggled.

"Hey leave some of you girls for the rest of us guys, what are we to you all? Dead?" Tecton frowned a bit.

"Sorry, class dismissed." Rodissiuss announced. He looked at his wife who smiled apologetically at him.

* * *

As Violet left for lunch with her new friends: Icy, Emerald, Kate and Mira, she didn't notice the tornado boy Richard gazing at her from afar.

"Ouch, note to self: Never mess with Mira; or Amicus the super-pup." Henry groaned in pain as he stretched his arms and flexed them around.

"Hey Richard, are you gonna join us for lunch?" Tecton looked over at Richard looking over at Violet and her friends laughing.

"Yeah, sorry. I was lost in my train of thoughts." Richard stated, before he nodded.

* * *

After lunch was the Hero Training in the School Gym, to make it fair (and to avoid Rodissiuss' sons Roman and Riker pranking and causing mayhem) Rodissiuss made the students all practice battling against each other. The two kids, Roman and Riker, have been known to be well…a bit of a mischief duo. Blame it on having the first day of sophomores on Bring Your Twin Sons to Work Day.

"Ok, my name is Rina, I'm Rodissiuss' wife, since he is busy right now, I will be substituting him. Alright, Miss Violet Flame, you're up against Emerald." His wife, Rina, stated, clicking a pen to record down the results.

"RIDE OUR GUIDE!" Riker cheered as he and Roman rode on the janitor's trolley, unfortunately for everyone else passing by the road all ducked into the lockers, literally. The whole class paused as they all rushed to look over.

"SONS, GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Rodissiuss yelped, chasing after them when he hears a crash from the lab. The college final year student, Frank Russell, AKA Brain Matter, was working on a new serum for truth telling when the twins came crashing in. Frank yelped as he hid under the table.

Roman and Riker, however, discovered they can teleport at that moment and landed somewhere near Portland where Kate Ripley's toddler cousin Cyd Ripley lives. Needless to say Rodissiuss spend over 3 hours trying to locate them.

* * *

Everyone else mentally jaw dropped at the damage the twins caused.

"Don't mind my sons, they are quite the mischief. Believe me, it could have been worse than the time they went through their first potty training." Rina gestured over as Emerald and Violet got into fighting stances. Thankfully Roman and Riker weren't here before they get embarrassed by their mother telling them embarrassing baby stories.

"Start!" Rina blew a whistle as the two teens started fighting each other. Violet tried to defend herself from Emerald's Gamma Volts before blasting some fire at the ladder. The battle only lasted a few minutes until Emerald accidentally blasted volts at Violet and caused her to fly halfway across the hallway.

"Is she ok?" Emerald yelped before the students all went to check on her.

"Kids, give her some space. I worked as a nurse before, let me handle this." Rina shouted as the kids all backed off.

"Her knees are a bit broken, we need to send her to the hospital." Rina checked as she sighed.

"But none of us can drive!" Henry shrugged.

"May I carry her?" Richard offered as he carried Violet on his back before following Rina to the hospital.

* * *

 **A few hours later, at Mighty Med hospital, Violet woke up after being knocked out for a few hours**

"Where am I?" Violet groaned as she woke up.

"Vio's awake!" Kate cheered.

"How are you feeling?" Mira asked.

"Like my legs got wobbled by eels." Violet replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I am truly sorry, got lost in the zone." Emerald smiled apologetically.

"Like how sorry didn't stop me from chewing an old sock, Mira?" Henry frowned as Mira raised her hypnotizing eyed hand as Henry was hypnotized and was behaving like a baby now.

"That trick would be so useful later" Mira giggled.

"Who brought me here?" Violet asked.

"He did." Rina replied, as Tecton pushed Richard over.

"I do hope your knees will get better soon." Richard mumbled, scratching his neck and looking at the floor.

"C'mon, I think we'll leave you two be." Kate teased as she dragged everyone else out.

"AHHH! WHY IS THERE A TEENAGER IN MY OFFICE! NO! NOT MY OFFICE PAPERWORK!" Ambrose screamed before there came a loud crash from his office.

"Ooops, forgot to switch him back to normal." Mira laughed awkwardly, before shoving Tecton forward. "Tec, you get some paper towels."

"Why me?!" He protested.

"You're the guy!" The girls all replied.

"Fine, I think this prank has gone too far. I'll switch his IQ back." Mira chuckled.

"So…thanks for helping me." Violet nervously chuckled. She didn't actually notice how cute Richard was.

"You're welcome. Its what classmates do." Richard replied in his stoic tone.

"Say, I never actually catch your name." Violet asked.

"…Richard, it's Richard Kennedy." Richard hesitated as he replied. He thought she was by far the most amazing girl he's ever met.

"Nice name." Violet smiled. "I'm Violet Flame."

"What's that necklace you got? You wouldn't really let go of it." Richard asked, pointing at the necklace.

"It's my dad's. it belonged to him before I was born." Violet stated, looking at the necklace.

"I see why you treasure it deeply." Richard nodded.

Violet tried to stand up and walked before falling down, Richard quickly went forward and caught her in his arms before she fell down.

"RICHARD, WE COULD USE A HAND HERE," Tecton barged in a whisper-yelled. "Roman and Riker just made a mess in Ambrose's office!"

Tecton paused when he saw Richard and Violet before Kate peeked a head in.

"Tec, why don't we just leave them be?" Kate teased as she dragged Tecton away.

Violet and Richard exchanged glances before they blushed red. Richard quickly placed Violet onto her bed before the duo hid their flushing faces.

"I guess I shall go and help out with the two kids. Get well soon." Richard gave her a small nod as he smiled a bit.

"Bye." Violet waved a bit as she hid a small blush.

And that was how Blue Tornado and Solar Flare first met.

* * *

 **Purpledopin05: Never thought I would make a prequel of how all the modern day League of Heroes members met, with a tint of Rodissiuss, Roman and Riker.**

 **Things I felt like sharing: -**

 **1 Names I came up with for some of the superheroes that weren't really mentioned: Emerald (Gamma Girl), Icy (Snowstorm), Mira (Mesmera), Tecton (name doesn't change), Kate Ripley (Replikate, which I have a crossover theory that Kate is related to Cyd Ripley of Best Friends Whenever.**

 **2 Rodissiuss used to be a teacher at Superhero High School, which I got inspired from Sky High I re-watched recently. I guess Cyd learnt the Janitor Trolley trick from Roman and Riker after all XD. Since I estimated Roman and Riker were 9, Cyd would probably be only 2-3 years old.**

 **3 Roman and Riker, it's nice to see a different side of them before they were evil. I believe that even they were good at SOME point of life. I brought in Rina, my OC who is mother to Roman and Riker/Rodissiuss' wife.**

 **Questions: What did you think of how Blue Fire first met? Did anyone liked the cameos of the Mighty Med/Elite Force superhero/former superheroes cast? What did you of Rodissiuss, Roman and Riker before they were evil?**

 **Please favorite, follow or review this story. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

 **Keep Calm and Ship Blue Fire! XD**


End file.
